clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Positive Elixir Trade/Beginner's Guide on Royal Recruits
Hi, it's PET. Right now, I'll be talking about the Royal Recruits. Spawn Pattern The way that the recruits spawn is absolutely obscure. From the tile they are planted, this is how they will be positioned. * Recruit #3 on the first tile to the left * Recruit #4 on the first tile to the right * Recruit #2 on the third tile to the left * Recruit #5 on the third tile to the right * Recruit #1 on the fifth tile to the left * Recruit #6 on the fifth tile to the right This may sound broken, but if you plant the middle tile right against the side wall, you will be able to have all six of them spawn on the same lane. Three of them will just propregate right against the wall. However, it's kinda weird to do so, since having them all clumped up makes them highly vulnerable to splash. Decks and Archeatype Just like the Royal Hogs, this is a very good card to use with split pushing Three Musketeer decks. It was imperative that Lightning got rebuffed to a 3.5 tile radius, or Fireball and Poison metas would've skyrockted, and hear me out; No one likes a Goison meta. (I know this based on how cruely Supercell had to nerf Poison back in 2016.) However, Fireball and Poison will still be dire in everyone's decks because this would encourage more Three Musketeers, and since the Royal Recruits and their shields are related, Lightning will be useless with these menacing lightning rods. Keep in mind that the Royal Recruits cannot be placed in the pocket when one tower is down. Counters *The Log is a great card to use to take out their shields, but chances are, you'll only hit three of them. *The Bomber is great to use to take out three recruits. He might die, but if he survives, he can be used to counterpush. *Minions can also sweep up a lane of recruits, as the recruits can't attack air or move very fast. *Spliting a Minion Horde will take out all the recruits, but on the side with onky two Minions, try placing down a cheap distraction as two Minions are not enough to take on a lane of recruits *A Dark Prince or a Valkyrie can take out the entire card as long as they pull all six the center. *A Wizard can take them out, as long as you have an Ice Golem to bunch all of the recruits together. Despite this being 7 for 6, you now have a Wizard ready to go, and even if you choose not to counter attack, your either get free damage on the tower, or an elixir lead. Strategy *Unlike a Battle Ram, the recruits' health and shields are related to each other, so combined, a recruit has 639 health, letting them be used for lightning rods to protect even Barbarians. **Here's the thing, though. The Royal Recruits shield mechanic and nothing and I mean nothing like the Battle Ram's, meaning that the Lightning won't retarget onto any one recruit once his shield is knocked off. ***They're shield mechanic essentially introduces yet another hard counter to Sparky. (Ugggh. First the Battle Ram and now this hocus-pocus.) *Just like a Skeleton Barrel, even when unsupported and split, the Royal Recruits will deal over one thousand damage to each tower, so pulling with a mini tank is affordable if you are running a beatdown deck. Otherwise, swarms and cycle cards are your best friends. **Just two recruits will be able to deal over 700 damage to the tower. (These guys absolutely "need" to be Dark Princes. They are just way too overpowered.) Category:Blog posts